Here Without You
by voicelikeabell
Summary: This is a song fic about how Yusuke is training in the Makai wth the other Reikai Tantei, and he misses Keiko. He realizes he loves her, but he is so far away from her..but thanks to a close friend, he realizes that if he really loved her, where he was wo


Well, this will be my second attempt to write a songfic! I hope this one will be better than my other one! Reviews are always welcome.

**Discaimer:** I Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, _or_ the song _Here without you_ by 3 Doors Down.

Here without you

Waves crashed against the rocks as the sun slowly set over the ocean. Against the golden light that was the sky, a silhouette sat on a cliff top. From a distance, one might think this shadow was part of the cliff overlooking the sea, but under closer inspection, you'd see that it was a boy. Deep in the forests of the Makai, Yusuke and the other Reikai Tantei were doing some heavy training under the watchful eye of Genkai. They spent countless hours sparing with one another, and racing through the woods, fighting off weaker demons as they went. For Hiei and Kurama, this was easy. They were familiar with this land, for this was where they grew up. But for Yusuke and Kuwabara, this was no walk in the park.

It had been a long day, and when Yusuke _finally_ escaped Genkai, he decided to come to the ocean so he could clear his mind a bit. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing slowly, mediating. The point of meditating was to clear your mind of all thoughts, and relax. But for him this was not easy, because his thoughts kept drifting to the one person he missed most of all who was still in the Ningenkai….

Keiko.

They traveled to the Makai months ago, and he still couldn't get her off his mind. Whenever he was in trouble, she always listened to him complain. And whenever he was sick, she was right by his side through it all. She had been his friend since they were very young, and he missed her so much.

Sure, she always meant a lot to him, but he never really _loved _her. But after that fateful day when they said good bye...he realized how much he needed her in his life…

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
_

_All the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind_

How could he have not noticed how beautiful she is? With her chocolate brown hair and eyes, her sweet and gentle nature….she was an image of perfection.

In the eyes of many, she may have been a small girl, but she wasn't. She was tougher than she appeared, and that was another reason why he admired her. She was smart, brave, and beautiful; everything he could ever want. Why hadn't he told her all this before? Why did he have to be so stubborn to admit how he felt? He loved her so much…..but she was so far from him right now …..They were literally worlds apart….

He dreamt about her every night. He dreamed about things he knew could never be….. he dreamed that he could go home to her, and they could spend the rest of their mortal lives with each other, and then continue on into the next.

_I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me._

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go._

Ever since he first became a spirit detective, and heard about the Makai, he had wanted to come here so bad. The though of there being another world where demons lived was so exciting! He always thought that maybe, since no one appreciated him in the human world, than maybe he would get a little more respect in a place where he had things in common with others; weird powers.

But after a few weeks here, he discovered that this place wasn't what he thought it would be. He thought that maybe he would fit in here, that the residents of this strange world would consider him one of them… no such luck.

Like Hiei had told him, the Makai wasn't a place where one could make an easy living. To demons, friendship and love did not exist. You had allies, and you had enemies. You might sleep with another, but it wasn't love that brought you together, it was merely lust.

In this horrid place, if you're strong, you live, if your weak, you die. Simple as that. If you couldn't pull your own weight, or you couldn't defend your self, you were easy prey for the stronger.

Your guard always had to be up, and you could trust _no one_. As strange as it was, he missed his lousy excuse for a mom, and his house, and its constant smell of booze.

He missed….Pizza! and movies, and video games! They had nothing like that here. All he could do to entertain was train. And that was getting boring quickly because his sparring partner, Kuwabara, wasn't on the same level as him.

But most of all…..he missed Keiko. With her charming smile…….that seemed to light up even the darkest night, and her silky hair, that shone in the sun light. And her eyes…..her eyes that could always make him smile when he was feeling down…..

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me. _

Without her, he felt like a part of him was missing…..and he couldn't fill that space unless he saw her.

He was so distracted with his thoughts, he didn't hear some one come up behind him and sit down.

"Hey Hiei."

"Hn."

"What's up?" Yusuke asked, his voice sounding bored. Hiei didn't answer at first, but when he did his normal monotone voice held a bit of concern in it. "I should be asking you that, detective. You've been acting strange lately. When you spar with Kuwabara, you seem to let all your power go, and in the process you severely hurt him. I came to get away from the sound of his constant whining."

Yusuke laughed a little. "It's not my fault he's weaker than me." Hiei smirked and continued. "You come to this spot often. I see you sitting here, staring off into space, a pained look on your face…"

Yusuke didn't answer. He wasn't sure how. Hiei wouldn't understand if he told him. But he couldn't help but wonder about the fire demons sudden interest in his well being.

"Go to her Yusuke."

Yusuke turned to look at the other. Hiei was staring strait out into the ocean, his ruby eyes unblinking.

"W-what?"

"Go to her. You miss her so much, and she misses you. Keiko needs you in her life. I've seen her…I've used my Jagan eye, and I saw her……she is a wreck with out you around. I know it's hard for your stubborn ass to admit, but you are in love with her...you have been for years. So go. Leave this place and go back to your own world."

Hiei faced him, and smirked a little. "You know you want too." And then he was gone.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done.  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love_

Yusuke blinked. He had lost all trace of his friends' ki. It was gone. He stood up. Hiei was right. He loved Keiko. He couldn't fool the others, so he sure as hell couldn't fool him self. He needed her in his life, and he was determined to have her.

He turned and ran. He ran as fast as his legs would take him through the forest, and towards the portal that would take him to her. As he ran, the wind whispered her name…

"Keiko……"

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, there's only you and me_

**-Fin-  
**

Hope you enjoyed!

-Hellbourne Alchemist


End file.
